The object of the invention is bipolar electrodes discharging sparks of piezoelectric origin for the relief of pains and contractures by direct application to the skin.
The electrodes used at present are unipolar electrodes. The piezoelectric generator must therefore be grounded. This situation may present some drawbacks: risk of shock owing to poor contact with the user at ground level; risk of shock when a third person using the apparatus to treat the patient, is in contact with it; little effectiveness on pains and contractures.
These apparatus are, in general, used for acupuncture. Before making use of the electrodes, the required points of acupuncture must be located.